Molecular Combustion
Molecular combustion is the power to give molecules more energy until the point of explosion. This happens rather quickly, and results with the bonds of the molecules breaking. Piper Halliwell's powers grew into this power and was her more often used power. ("Exit Strategy"). This power is the rarest offensive power and was the strongest power of the Charmed Ones. It is referred to as the "Piper Whammy" by Piper and as a result of it, Piper overcame Prue as the most powerful of the charmed ones. Piper originally was able to trigger this power through anger or frustration and she lacked any precision or control. This power seemed to have emerged when Piper's personality became more aggressive and evolved from her original power of molecular immobilization. However, it temporarily became Piper's primary power and was activated by a gesture similar to that which Piper used to freeze things. Initially, Piper was fearful to use this power because she did not have control over what would explode. When first learning to master this power, Piper attempted to isolate herself and through meditation was able to calm down and soon, Piper was able to vanquish a Banshee and later banish Shax with this power. ("Look Who's Barking", "All Hell Breaks Loose") After Prue died, Piper's combustion power began to unpredictably alternate with her freezing power, but also proved to be a formidable magical weapon. As she gained more control over this power, Piper relied less on her frustration to fuel the ability and grew more confident to the point of being able to select the object that she wanted to blow up. She could also use it to blow up projectiles aimed at her, or selectively blow up body parts instead of the entire demon or warlock. ("Charmed Again", "Centennial Charmed") Although this power is extremely dangerous, some Powerful upper level demons and warlocks are partially immune to it if they possess High Resistance than. These beings would either only be blown back a few feet, only have parts of them blown up, or manage to reconstitute themselves--such as The Source of All Evil. In that case, the Source's body exploded and the fragments of his body reformed after a couple of seconds. ("Charmed and Dangerous") But during season 8 it is shown that really no demon can withstand this power as by than powerful Upper Level Demons were Vanquished and (when Piper blew up a weakened Triad member). This power has also grown a lot over the series. Piper was able to blow up a Triad member by hitting him three times in the chest, something no other witches power can do. This shows that at this point in the show Piper can blow up almost every demon and is the most powerful witch there is. Piper has also used this power to deviate attacks, like when a demon threw a fireball at her or when Imara, as Phoebe, threw a fireball at her and she directed it back. Piper can also use this power to create ripples when she wants to. She used this in Season 6 when a demon threw an energy ball at the Charmed Ones and she deflected it by controlling her power and creating ripples that thrust the demon backwards. She also seems to be able to use this power as a type of telekinesis for example in the Season 8 episode 'Still Charmed and Kicking' when disguised as Wyatt she blows up half an energy ball ,and by continuously combusting the air around it, guides it into another demon. Piper also can control how strong she wishes her power to be when she uses it. She can throw people and demons flying across the room without hurting them, like when she flings an Avatar in "Charmageddon". It could be said that she sends people and projectiles flying as if she had telekinesis, although she doesn't. She does this by controlling her Molecular Combustion power. Unlike her freezing power, it is not clarified whether good witches are immune to molecular combustion. Piper does at one time knock Christy out of the way with this power, but it isn't known if Christy's morality had anything to do with her partial immunity. ("The Torn Identity"). We see though that she also projects Billie back a couple of feet because she was trying not to hurt her. This shows that this power can be used against good witches. However, Billie had had part demon in her when Piper blasted her, thus making her more susceptible to being knocked down. As evidenced, when the Source took the Charmed One's powers in Charmed and Dangerous, he never attempted to blow up the Charmed Ones but tried to kill them with a fireball. Since Piper's combustion and immobilization powers work off of manipulating molecules, it is possible that she could receive a possible future power advancement and gain the power of Molecular Manipulation, if so she would be able to create and control all forms of matter and energy and could also be used to simulate virtually any power and ability. Piper seems to access this power easier, perhaps due to it's more intricate ties to her emotions, than her immobilization power. At one point when Piper became extremely angered by Leo she was able to blow up an entire door and part of a wall in the manor. ("Cat House") List of users *Piper Halliwell - An advancement from molecular immobilization. ("Exit Strategy" - "Forever Charmed") *Leo Wyatt - Switched powers with Piper. ("Siren Song") *The Source - Stole Piper's powers. ("Charmed and Dangerous") *Mabel Stillman - Temporarily stole Piper's powers. ("The Power of Three Blondes") *Pilar - Copied/Stole Piper's powers. ("Repo Manor") *Zankou - Stole Piper's power's. ("Something Wicca This Way Goes") *Denise - Absorbed Piper's powers. ("Ordinary Witches") Notes * Piper does not have to be directly in front of an object to blow it up, she just has to see it. This means Piper can blow something up through a pane of glass without blowing up the glass itself. * This power is the most unique and powerful of the Charmed One's abilities, for they don't always have to say a spell to vanquish a demon. *Piper is the only character to have this power. Category:Powers